Surrogate Sensei
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: 01/31/16 Genos is heading home through the red shopping district when someone that looks remarkably like Saitama-sensei catches his eye. Saitama is mentioned in the first chapter but does not make an appearance. He might eventually if I continue this. Original Character. Slash/Yaoi. One Sided love. Lemon. NSFW.
1. Chapter 1

01/31/16

First new story of the new year and in a new fandom none the less!

Thanks to Dracophile for a lot of the inspiration this is based off of.

Surrogate Sensei

The red shopping district was a different way home than Genos normally took after repairs with Dr. Kuseno but there was a sale going on at a store he and Saitama normally didn't go to and Genos wanted to surprise his sensei with something special for supper. Groceries was one of the few things Saitama didn't protest at Genos buying, especially if the cyborg picked them up on his own, since Saitama would never let food go to waste.

His sensei was certainly the most amazing man Genos had ever met. Saitama was not only unbelievably strong but so kind despite how people treated him. Genos admired and hated that Saitama would let other heroes steal the credit for his work while all he got was scorn. He never even complained about the hate mail he would receive, only relieved that he didn't have quotas to fill anymore.

As Genos spent more time with Saitama he became further amazed by not just his strength but by his wisdom and the simple joys he got from a good sale or manga. He found himself watching Saitama whenever he could, admiring everything about his sensei from how he lounged as he read, comfortable shirtless as he absently scratched over the muscles of his stomach, to how he would stand and stretch in the morning, shirt lifting slightly to show Genos a peek of the small of Saitama's back.

Little glances of skin reminded Genos of how fully naked Saitama had been at their first meeting. At the time Genos had to been too awestruck by how quickly Saitama dispatched of the mosquito girl that he didn't take in much of Saitama's appearance besides his simple expression and well formed torso.

How Genos regretted not taking the opportunity to just look at everything that presented itself to him. To take in the muscles from top to bottom; to feel the muscles for himself and scan every inch of him with his eyes and hands. To graze his fingers over Saitama's Pecs and down his abs to wrap his fingers around-

Genos shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. Saitama had not been his sensei then, Genos had not felt this way about him then, and even now Genos doubted Saitama would allow Genos to touch Saitama the way he wanted. Though Saitama always spoke to and about Genos as if he was truly human, Genos knows that he isn't and that he isn't what Saitama would desire in a partner.

Early on Genos learned that Saitama wasn't into "dudes" and that he should consider himself lucky to be his student. It was selfish of him to want more than that. Selfish to want to touch Sensei, to kiss Sensei, to make him feel as good and as loved as he deserved but Genos would not burden his sensei with his feelings.

Genos shook his head again and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. According to his internal map, the intended grocery store was still a block ahead when something, or rather someone, caught Genos' attention.

At first Genos mistook the man for Saitama, for he was bald and strong looking, even in his red hooded sweatshirt. His relaxed expression was similar to Saitama's usual aloof one, as well as his eyes when Saitama took things more seriously which was an interesting combination. As Genos looked closer though, he noticed the man's eyes were blue, not brown. He also doubted Saitama would lean against a wall near an alley entrance while smoking.

Just as Genos was about to look away the man took what Genos had mistaken as a cigarette out of his mouth, revealing it to be a sucker. There was just something so Saitama about the whole thing that Genos' mouth threatened to smile.

While considering taking a photograph of the man, Genos became aware of the man looking back at him. Steam threatened to come bursting out at being caught staring but embarrassment turned to surprise when the man gestured for him to come closer.

Again Genos recalled the grocery store was only a block away but instead of walking away he found his feet heading toward the man, stopping at a respectable distance. Now that he was here, he was unsure of what was supposed to transpire.

"I know you," the man broke the silence, his voice different enough from Saitama's that Genos knew that it wasn't Saitama but similar enough where Genos felt drawn in to hear more. "You're that cyborg prince guy; what's a hero doing in such a shady place like this?"

"Shady?" Genos questioned. He couldn't recall any calls to his area for any sort of trouble. Was this a high traffic place for crime?

The man raised a dark eyebrow; put his sucker back into his mouth a moment as he looked Genos over before speaking around it in a way that again reminded Genos of his sensei, "This is the red light district."

"I know this is the red shopping district but there doesn't appear to be any red lights," Genos commented, taken back when the man softly chuckled. Laughter was such a rare thing from his teacher and it sounded almost dusty in this man's voice as well.

"Red light district doesn't literally mean red lights, kid," the man pulled the sucker out of his mouth again. "It's where people go to have a good time."

Genos must have made a confused face for the man smirked and licked the sucker slowly, from bottom to top, putting back in his mouth suggestively with a wink in a way that was so unlike Saitama but still Genos felt his face heat up and steam release into the air around him. He almost covered his face when the man took out the sucker again, afraid of another display.

"So are you here professionally or for pleasure?" the man made sure that Genos was looking at him before darting his tongue over the top of the sucker's head.

More steam was building up inside of him but Genos tried to force it back, looking at the man before him that looked so much like Saitama that if the man closed his blue eyes, Genos could probably be fooled by the resemblance. This reflection of his sensei, if Genos was reading the cues correctly, was offering himself up for something as trivial as money.

If Genos wanted he could kiss this man. He could kiss him until he was breathless and kiss over the rest of his skin as he panted to catch his breath. He could touch and explore as much as he wanted. He could have this man in every way he wanted Sensei.

But this man was not Saitama. It would be cheating and unfair to use this man as a substitute, an insult to Sensei.

Still Sensei would never have to know and maybe if he could get some of this desire out of his system he could stop staring so much at Saitama. Eventually even Saitama would have to notice Genos' yearning for him if he didn't find an outlet for it.

"I didn't think it would be that easy to fry your brain kid," the man teased, lazily sucking upon his treat, though still having Genos mesmerized by it, "Though if this is too much for your sensibilities I can leave," he winked, "too bad though; heroes get a special discount."

Sensei certainly would approve of a discount.

The man first tried to lead Genos to a nearby hotel but Genos took one look at it, how dirty and crumbly the building looked and how much it smelled from the outside, that Genos grabbed the man's hand and pulled him away from it, calling it unsuitable. Though the man didn't argue or protest to Genos grabbing him, Genos felt the man almost pull away when they arrived at the place Genos picked.

"You don't need the Taj Mahal to fuck," the man argued but said nothing further when Genos said that he would be paying and that it was this or nothing.

Staying back as Genos got a room, the man kept his gaze downward and toward the door, only looking around when he heard something move outside his line of vision. Genos watched him in the mirror behind the receptionist, as he held the old backpack he had grabbed before they left the alley over his shoulder, staying as still as he could as if trying not to be noticed. Yet again the man reminded Genos of how Saitama would act in a place nice like this, fidgeting as if out of place and incredulous at the cost of it.

Once he had the key, Genos lead the man to the room, almost bolting the door behind them out of nerves.

"What's your name?" Genos finally asked as he watched he man use his toes to push off the heel of one shoe before doing the same to the other. He noted that the shoes looked old but looked up again when the man set down his backpack beside the shoes and turned to him.

"What do you want it to be?" the man flicked the stick of his sucker into a nearby trashcan, stepping closer to Genos. Unlike Saitama, this man was the same height as Genos, if not slightly taller than him, Genos reminding himself of the difference.

"I would like your name," Genos insisted, nearly jumping when the man slid his hands over Genos' stomach, to caress over his sides before taking hold of his shirt.

It was almost instinctual for Genos to lift his arms as the man pulled up his shirt, lifting the material over his head. His breath caught in his throat when the veil of clothing was gone and the man was suddenly very close to him.

"Call me John," the man practically purred and Genos could not help but think of a John Doe, without an identity or background, but his thoughts did not get to wander far when the man, John, closed the distance and kissed him.

The kiss was soft but insistent, tongue caressing over Genos' lips until they were granted entry, swooping its way in and beckoning Geno's tongue to move against it as the owner of that sweet tasting strawberry tongue was making swift work of Genos' belt. The button of Genos' pants quickly followed and his zipper was being pulling down when John pulled back to breath against his lips.

"How do you want this?" John left Genos' pants hang open as he grabbed onto the belt loops and gently pulled him closer.

"What," Genos asked; his brain feeling a bit muddled already taking everything in. The room felt hot, yet John was so much warmer, almost burning him where their bodies were touching through their clothing and to spite Genos' cool metal skin.

"Do you like it soft and slow or hard and ruff," John clarified, Genos shivering at how low and soft John's voice had become, beckoning him closer without pulling on the belt loops just by caressing Genos' thighs with his thumbs.

"I-I don't know," Genos admitted, becoming aware that he had been holding onto John's sweater, though unsure of for how long.

John hummed against Genos' neck, kissing and licking there as one hand released the belt loop in favor of burying itself into Genos' hair and tilting his head a little to give him better access. He nipped gently at Genos' pulse point before whispering into his ear, "Are you a virgin?"

"I," Genos started uncertainly, "I'm a cyborg, I-I don't know if I even have a virginity."

"Virginity is more of a mental thing than physical," John's hand smoothed down Genos' hair and down his neck, swooping over what served as Genos' shoulder blade before coming to rest at the small of his back. "You're my first cyborg so I guess that makes us even."

Vaguely Genos wondered if this was a joke or an attempt to make Genos feel better but he heard John murmur, "slowly then" before pulling back just enough to pull Genos toward the bed, turning them and pulling down Genos' pants, pushing him slightly to sit on the bed to slip off the pants and socks before looking at him, kneeling between his legs.

"How does this work for you?" John asked sliding his hand over the plating of Genos' crotch in a way that made Genos shiver.

"Just a moment," Genos stammered his face hot as well as the rest of his body. He closed his eyes, breathing a moment to collect himself before activating the program to slide back the plating and allow his member to come out.

John wasted no time wrapping his hand around Genos' cock, noting how the cyborg jumped a little but did not resist or protest the contact. He started to stroke, looking up to watch Genos start to unravel. "The guy who built you is some sort of perverted genius, huh?"

"N-not a pervert," Genos stammered between pants, "D-dr. Kuseno wanted me to have as human of a life as possible."

"Is it working?" John asked but did not wait for an answer. He replaced his stroking hand with a caressing tongue, teasing him as he had done before with the sucker and Genos could almost swear he heard something pop as he as silently encouraged to scoot closer to the edge of the bed and did so without complaint. Genos was rewarded by being taken fully into John's mouth and he fell back onto the bed despite himself.

So lost was he in John's mouth, Genos almost leapt away at something wet that had found his entrance. At some point John had slicked his fingers and they were caresses over him, encouraging him to relax and let them in to prepare him for what was to come.

Though they had already gotten his far, Genos wondered if he could really go through with this. He loved Saitama and as much as John looked like him, John would never be his sensei. Each touch and caress was a lie to feed into Genos' delusion that anyone would want him like this and the only way he could get this intimacy was by paying for it.

Genos clutched the covers and found himself spreading his legs further, allowing the fingers to start their work. He knew this sort of opportunity would never come again and he wasn't about to let it slip by him.

Burning pleasure coursed through Genos' body as John stretched him out and sucked on him, dangerously close to spilling over and desperately holding on to get more of it. To be filled with something by someone more and just pretend for a while longer.

When the fingers and mouth suddenly withdrew, Genos opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. He sat up a bit, watching as John stood and took off his hooded sweatshirt, with no shirt underneath, to reveal that his body was well sculpted, though scrawnier, than Genos had imagined. John was not nearly as muscled as Sensei but Genos still felt the longing to run his fingers over them and feel another person for a while.

Unaware of Genos's thoughts, John worked opened and slipped off his own pants, pushing them down as well as his underwear before looking up at him and smirking in a way that reminded Genos how very hot he felt, unsure of how his fans were keeping up with it all. He was vaguely aware that John had no socks as he plucked the bottle of lube from where he left it on the ground and moved toward him.

As if under a silent command, Genos slid back onto the bed, making room for John and spreading his legs for him with a blush feeling like it was permanently stuck to his face. He didn't have a heart anymore but he swore he could feel something pounding in his chest.

Watching him a moment, John reached forward and cupped Genos' face with his clean head, "Are you sure you're ready for this kid?"

Genos' looked up at John, his hand coming up on its own to hold John's hand against his face. He swallowed, seeing John's face so red and lips staring to swell, heated him further and his other hand came up to pull John down and kiss him.

There was still the lingering taste of strawberries in his mouth.

"Call me Genos," Genos panted against John's mouth, hoping John needed no further clarification at what Genos wanted.

John kissed Genos again, groaning into his mouth as Genos was particularly aware that John was using the lube to slick his member.

Immense heat was all Genos could say to describe it as John pushed into him, filling him in a way he never had before. Everything felt so intense, so focused, yet it started to blur as Genos hips rose up to meet John's hips, seeking more and needing more than the slow sinking pace that John submitted him to.

"Watch it there," John panted, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm a cyborg," Genos all but drooled his words, unable to control it. "There's no need to be so gentle with me."

"Fair enough," John pulled out and plunged back in, sending sparks up Genos' spine.

Though still gentle, the quicker pace soon started to take rhythm, Genos clutching the covers with one hand, trying to memorize the feel, putting it into his data banks how John gripped his hip, his other hand carding his fingers together with Genos' other hand, their hot breath mixing between them. The intensity only grew and everything around him began to blur further to only concentrate on the building pleasure racking his body to the point he had to wonder if he was malfunctioning.

"M-more," Genos' voice begged on its own accord, his legs wrapping around John in a desperate matter, "Harder."

John's hand gripped Genos's hip tighter, lifting him upward as he complied with the cyborg's demands. Each thrust started to send not only sparks but stars to shoot across Genos' vision as John reached something inside Genos that almost made him want to scream.

Not relenting in his pace, John bent over to pant hotly into Genos' ear, "Who is it that you want? Tell me who makes you come undone this badly?"

Through his blurred vision and pleasure fogged mind, Genos could only see John's bald head and well sculpted body moving into him. His human brain saw what it wanted to see and heard what it wanted to hear.

"Sensei," Genos all but whimpered, clutching to him as his lover's movements become faster, harder, making him become completely undone.

"Sensei, Sensei, Sensei," Genos screamed, his vision going white as he became overwhelmed by his release, feeling his partner filling him up but unable to release his hold around him with either his arms or legs.

Soft kisses covered Genos' face, a soothing hand caressing his side as he was eased back onto the bed. It wasn't until John touched Genos' face again that he realized he was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

02/06/16 - Posted

02/07/17 - Fixed some mistakes I found.

Chapter 2

Tears continued to flow, worsening when Genos could not stop or even find words to explain why. All he could do was cry and shiver when he felt John pull out of him and move away from him.

Really there was no reason for John to stay. The man had done what Genos had paid him for and would soon be gone. More than likely Genos would never see John again and John wouldn't even remember Genos a few clients from now.

Genos jumped when something touched his face, opening his eyes to find John still hovering above him and wiping his face with a Kleenex from the box on the night stand. Words still failed him and all he could do was stare.

"You're going to stain the sheets with those oily tears of yours," John said off handedly, tossing the first tissue and grabbing a second to wipe the other side of Genos' face with.

The comment sounded like something Saitama would say and Genos wasn't sure if it made him feel worse or better. Instead he concentrated on the feel of John gently wiping his face until the tears stopped.

Once Genos was calmed, John watched him a moment, as if to make sure Genos was truly done before moving to get out of the bed. He stopped when Genos grabbed his wrist and looked at the cyborg again.

Honestly Genos had no meant to reach out, let alone to grab onto John. He didn't even know what he expected to come from this or what he wanted. Even knowing that he had no reasoning to hold on, he couldn't find the strength to let go.

"Quit with the kicked puppy look," John used his free hand to ruffle Genos' hair a bit. "If you want me to stay, just say so."

"Stay," the word came out much softer than Genos wanted or expected but it was a relief to be able to speak at all at this point.

When Genos released his wrist, John pulled back the covers, lying down beside Genos as he covered them both with the blanket. Instead of settling back, he propped up his head on his hand, elbow resting on top of pillow and eyes watching Genos again.

"Lots of people cry after their first time; there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Part of Genos wanted to ask if John had cried but considering John's profession, Genos realized the subject could be a sensitive one and he had learned that it would be insensitive to ask. Still he felt his mind buzzing with curiosity and he was sick of the silence on his part.

"How old are you?" Genos finally asked.

"Twenty," John stated simply.

"Do you live in the red shopping district?" asked Genos.

"I work there," John said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm there most days if you needed to find me."

For more sex for money was the implied context but still Genos filed the information away for later. He thought of the backpack John carried around, the older shoes and the lack of socks. He also thought over how John was well muscled and seemed to be in good health overall so it didn't quite make sense why John would sell himself unless…

"Are you homeless?" Genos apparently forgot about not asking insensitive questions.

John blinked, then laughed and rolled onto his back, "Watch it kid, your hero is showing."

"It's Genos," Genos reminded him, "And you're avoiding the question."

"And you're my client, not my friend; you need to remember the distinction or I'm going to have to cut you off," John's voice was firm and it stung but Genos was sure that he had gotten his answer.

After a moment of silence, John sighed and half pulled Genos against him, so Genos could rest his head on John's chest if he wanted, "Don't pout puppy."

"It's Genos," Genos scowled but rested his head down on John's chest anyway. Though he wondered if his metal body would be uncomfortable for John to rest near, he couldn't help but marvel at the warmth he had been pulled into. He could hear John's heart beating and though John could never be as strong as Saitama, John's arm around him felt so secure.

"That's right, puppy Genos," said John and Genos could almost hear him smirking.

"Stop with the puppy thing," Genos wanted to be mad but he could not ignore the heat in his face and how his arm slid across John's torso to lightly hold him around the waist.

"No promises," John murmured his hand around Genos starting to lightly stroke over his back and lull him further to this cocoon of comfort and warmth.

When Genos woke up, he fully expected John to be gone but the warmth that still surrounded him and the sound of light snoring assured Genos that John was still there. Was he supposed to be the one to leave now or wait until John awoke so they could leave together?

The room was paid for, for the night so neither one of them had to leave. Genos didn't even need to rush home because Saitama never knew how long Genos' repairs would take. He could return tomorrow whenever he liked and Saitama would never know that Genos had delayed his arrival.

Slowly, Genos pulled back the covers a bit and laid his hand back down, watching his hand rise and fall with each of John's breaths. His fingertips could scan John's body temperature, heart rate, weight and so much other details that he could not get by just looking but he kept the scanners off and just watched. When he felt braver he began to touch.

Fingertips swept softly over each of John's abs, circled them before moving on, middle finger dipping into John's belly button for just a moment before his hand hurried back up, away from temptation. Genos felt each of John's Pecs, moving his body upward so he could tease John's neck with soft kisses. How long could he do this without waking John up?

With his eyes closed in sleep, John looked even more like Saitama than before. Genos imagined doing this to his sensei and grew hotter, nipping softly on John's jaw as he tried to give into the illusion.

The bed in the hotel, were their futons in their apartment. The black and white checkered blanket replaced by Saitama's heart one. The heated skin under Genos' fingers was his senseis, Saitama moaning Genos' name in pleasure as Genos started to stroke him.

Lost in his daydream, Genos wrapped his hand around John's cock and started to stroke him, barely registering John's arm tightening around him.

"Is this what you intended when you asked me to stay?" John's voice croaked out, the hand not holding Genos grasping the sheets as he started to harden in Genos' hand.

The voice though, was not Saitama's, Genos shut his eyes to try and block it out, nibbling a bit on John's ear as his hand continued working.

"Let me do this," Genos' voice panted, "Please let me do this."

Thankfully John stayed silent, allowing Genos to concentrate on his fantasy. He continued to stroke and imagined Saitama's flushed face and pleasured moans. Still it wasn't enough, Genos needed more.

Releasing John's member, Genos started to kiss and caress down his body, taking his time to explore, to smell and to taste and commit as much as he could to memory, murmuring 'sensei' against his skin. His hands spread his partner's legs apart to make room for him before settling there, kissing and licking all the way down to his member.

Genos opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him, the member fully erect and summoning him to give it attention. He worshiped the base with his hands, moving up to swirl his tongue around the head to get his first taste of pre-cum.

The moan he got in response was almost as divine as the feeling of the heat passing his lips and filling his mouth, sliding against his tongue as he worked on creating a rhythm and his hands continued to work what could not fit into his mouth. His own moan vibrated around the shaft as a hand buried itself into Genos' hair and fingers tightened onto the locks.

Moans and pants were filling the air as Genos worked, his own member starting to feel unbearably hot as it throbbed between his legs. He tried to reach own to touch his length and get some relief but was forced to stop when he was suddenly pulled away from his partner's cock and flipped around without a word.

Strong hands lifted Genos onto his knees and pulled apart his cheeks. Not given time to question it, Genos moaned when slick fingers made their way inside him, renewing the earlier stretch of his muscles and playing with the spot inside him that made him scream.

"Sensei please," Genos begged, "Please don't tease me anymore, I need you; please I need you so badly."

The fingers left Genos' entrance, making him whimper at the lost, but his toes curls and his head tossed back as he moaned, being filled with his partners cock. He grasped the sheets below him and panted when his partner stilled.

"Sensei," Genos whimpered, "Please…"

His partner's hands grasped Genos' hips, pulling out until only the head remained before pushing back in. It was slow at first but quickly built up speed, plunging deep and hard inside of Genos that made the cyborg feel like he was falling apart.

Genos struggled to push back against the thrusts, moaning each time he was filled and panting each chance he got, drool dripping out of the side of his ever open mouth. His elbows were threatening to give out on him, even though he knew he could lift a car if he wanted.

Fingers pressed against Genos' lips and he drew them into his mouth and sucked on them. He licked and moaned around the fingers, the fog of his pleasured mind reminding him of when he sucked on the cock now inside of him and made him all the hotter.

Soon the fingers slipped out of Genos' mouth and reached down to wrap around his dick, Genos' saliva making the stroking slick and smooth against the heat there. The strokes worked over him in tandem with the thrusts and Genos found himself fighting against the burning hot white edge he was teetering on.

"Sensei," Genos all but screamed as his orgasm overtook him, whimpering as he felt his partner's orgasm fill him, feeling even better than his own release.

Panting, Genos let his elbows give out, falling onto the bed as his lover pulled out of him. He could feel the seed starting to leak out of him and he shivered, tempted to tighten his legs together to try and keep it inside.

The haze of pleasure started to wind down, Genos able to feel his partner lay down beside him. It was all too easy to remember who was there with him and the illusion was shattered.

"Hey," John's hand came and stroked over Genos' hair. "Are you going to cry again?"

"No," Genos stubbornly kept his eyes closed.

"At least look at me when you lie, it's only polite," John scolded.

Genos dared to look at John, in his blue eyes, but it only lasted a moment before the tears started pouring out. He barely felt John pull Genos to him and hold him as he stroked over Geno's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

02/06/17

Chapter 3

The second time Genos woke up in the hotel, he did his best not to look at John. Slipping out of the sleeping man's arms and out of the bed without waking John was easier than he thought, though he still moved slowly around the room so not to make a sound.

Just as Genos was about to put back on his pants he realized just how sticky he was. John's sweat and their combined orgasms, not to mention the lube and drool were still slick or drying on Genos' metal skin. There was no way he could let Saitama see him like this.

A shower would probably wake John but even if Saitama was normally asleep at this time, there was a possibility Saitama could stumble upon Genos before he had a chance to clean himself. The risk of Saitama seeing was almost worse than the thought of returning to Dr. Kuseno to use his facilities and having to explain how he got in such a state.

With really no other option, Genos gathered up his clothing and went to the hotel room's bathroom. The water running over Genos' body felt good even though it was nowhere near the sensation he remembered a shower feeling back when he was completely flesh. He used a small towel to scrub over his body, trying to erase the traces of what he has done, and used the hotel shampoo which smelled strongly of citrus.

Once out of the shower, Genos looked at himself in the mirror, wondering about the consequences of what he had done. He had paid to lose his virginity, whether or was a physical or mental thing for him he was still not sure. The person he paid knew who he was, so being an anonymous client had never been an option, and if John watched the news when heroes fought, or paid attention to the hero forums it was possible John could have suspicions of who Genos' sensei truly was.

Really though, even as a cyborg, Genos was an adult and there was no laws against cyborgs having sex. The issue of prostitution could have some backlash if he was found out but it was nothing Genos couldn't manage. In fact if it got out that Genos had seen a male prostitute maybe some of Genos' "fans" would finally get a clue and leave him alone.

Worst case scenario was that Saitama found out. Though Genos knew that Saitama was "not into dudes" he didn't know how his sensei felt about others being in same sex relationships. It was very possible Saitama would reject him and not want him around anymore, let alone carry on being his disciple.

A hand came up and covered Genos' mouth, Genos alternating between breathing deeply and swallowing, trying to force back his tears. Really this whole thing made Genos more emotional than he liked and the wondered if it was possible to have his tear ducts removed.

After becoming calm again, Genos dried off and got dressed, carefully opening the door once he was ready to go. He had planned on leaving without speaking to John, made easy by the fact that he appeared to still be sleeping, but there were a few more things he had to do still.

Finding a notepad on the desk, Genos wrote a note telling John that the room was paid for and to stay as long as he liked. Though he didn't put it in the note, he would arrange further payment with the hotel staff so John really could stay as long as he wished and Genos would also request a call for if or when John actually checked out.

With the note Genos put down double the amount he and John had agreed upon before they came to the hotel. Then he threw a couple more bills on top of that, having to retrain himself from leaving all he cash he normally carried with him.

Then Genos made the mistake of looking at John. Asleep, John really did look so much like Saitama that Genos found it hard to leave. He wanted to kiss and touch and bury himself in the warmth he had found here but the real Saitama was waiting for him at home.

On the way out Genos glanced at John's shoes and pile of clothes next to his backpack on the floor and increased his speed as much as he could with making as little noise as possible. He spoke to the front desk before leaving, a generous tip ensuring that Genos would get a call once John left, and soon he was back outside.

The sale that Genos had originally gone to the Red District for was over so he went to another store on the way home and bought the items anyway. Since he still had the sale flyer for the original store, it would be easy enough to convince sensei that he had not spent much on the groceries if he asked.

When at last Genos arrived back to his shared apartment with Saitama, he hesitated. Could he really lie to his sensei? Groceries was one thing but that fact that he found another person that resembled Saitama and slept with him, twice, was a big thing to omit though he could never imagine the conversation that such a thing would come up in.

Genos shifted the bag around just as his phone rang. It was the hotel; the clerk had just seen John leave with his backpack in tow so it was unlikely that he would be coming back.

There was an urge to sigh but it was suppressed, the phone quickly clicked off and shoved into his pocket when Saitama opened the door, asking if Genos had lost his key.

In theory sleeping with John had been suppose to relieve some of Genos' desires for Saitama. A theory that had been proven quickly and utterly wrong.

Small things that Genos would watch his sensei do, often sketching into his notebook, had been simple observation to figure out the secret to his strength. Soon enough followed longing and more detailed sketches but his hand had always stayed steady before.

Now Saitama simply lying around shirtless, reading manga caused Genos' hand to tremble. He wanted to be closer, to touch, to explore, to feel Saitama as he had felt John. He wanted deepened breaths and flushed skin and the smell of sweat again and his sketches became things he was no longer looking at but imagining in his daze. These of course were hidden in with the fan mail and hate letters and burned at the quickest opportunity.

All attempts at distraction only lasted so long and soon enough Genos was staring again, longing again. His hands twitched but he refused to give in and push Saitama away forever.

Finally it got to the point Saitama asked if something was bothering Genos and though he was able to avoid answering, he knew he had to give in, in a way Saitama would not know about.

Feigning a visit to Dr. Kuseno to check in on some upgrades, Genos left the apartment after cleaning up after lunch and making sure there was something ready for Sensei to have for dinner if he did not return by then. To be safe, he insisted that Saitama not wait to eat with him for he may not even come back that night.

Of course the red shopping district was easy enough for Genos to find again, Genos' cybernetic memory as close to perfect as a memory could be. The harder part might be finding John as he was not where Genos found him last time.

In media prostitutes had corners, corners and pimps and skimpy outfits. John definitely did not have a skimpy outfit and it was hard to imagine him with a pimp. Maybe that logic meant that he had no regular corner? It would certainly make more sense to avoid law enforcement.

Walking around the district was not exactly pleasant. There were mostly low end stores, numerous seedy bars and dirty looking restaurants among a few abandoned buildings.

Still Genos dropped into one of the stores after an hour of wandering with no luck. At least his good fortune was enough that the store had he wanted and he didn't have to spend that much time inside of it.

"No exactly the best place to do your shopping, Puppy," the familiar but not quite right voice stopped Genos in his tracks, making him turn towards it.

Standing there, looking exactly the same as last time was John, complete with a sucker in his mouth. He smiled crookedly and it was all the invitation Genos needed to move closer.

"I have a bone to pick with you puppy," John took the sucker out of his mouth and shook it at him like a teacher with a pointer. "You paid me way too much, I'm not some charity case for you to throw money at."

Words failed Genos. He didn't even think to ask John to stop with that weird nickname that made Genos' stomach feel like it was being pinched in a vice. How did he ask John for more; to have him again? Was there some sort of etiquette to this that Genos could have researched before coming here so he wouldn't be standing there silently like a fool?

Saving him, John stepped closer, fingering Genos' chest idly before looking up at him with a silent promise on his lips.

"I'll forgive you if it was a down payment for this time."

All Genos could do was nod and stare as the sucker disappeared back into John's mouth.

They went back to the same hotel, practically the same room but it felt nothing like before. There was touching the moment the door was closed, hands grabbing to remove clothes, kissing intense from the moment their shirts were remove.

But John wasn't setting the pace this time, Genos was and he felt all the desperation he suppressed around Saitama spilling out of him the moment he had John to himself. There were no restrictions here; no need to hold back and Genos had no plans on doing such.

The moment everything from the waist down was gone, Genos pulled John onto the bed on top of him, pulling him closer to kiss him more and touch him more and more, more, more.

"Someone's worked up," John teased Genos' lips with his words, his breath, his teeth, "You know you don't have to stay away so long."

"Duly noted," Genos panted his first words to John since finding him again. "Please, please fuck me."

"Ah, a surprisingly dirty mouth," John said more to himself, grabbing the lube from his bag, seeming to go agonizingly slow slicking his fingers and making Genos swallow a bit as John watched him slide back his modesty placing.

"Good boy," John praised Genos as he started to caress Genos' entrance, started to stretch the muscles, move in shallow and then deep and finding that spot inside Genos that made him cry out and want to beg him again for more but just bit his lip instead.

Fingers kept moving and stretching and hitting that spot too long after Genos felt ready for more. He gave in and whimpered, "Please…"

Gently John shushed him, his fingers only continuing their agonizing pleasure on Genos' body, "You're too eager, you'll come too quickly if I enter you now and I get the feeling you want this to last despite the rush so far. Let me get you off and then we'll work on building you back up again for more."

Genos whined to protest but he could feel burning building up inside of him, he knew he would not last much longer but still he wanted, he needed…

"Please," Genos begged, even as his hips rolled into John's fingers, "Inside…"

John's skin visibly flushed, his breath quickening just enough that Genos' sensitive ears would pick it up but he relented. Slowly he removed his fingers and slicked himself to give into Genos' desire.

The slide of John entering him was almost too much for Genos to bear. He grasped the sheets before him tightly but all it took was John to hit that delicious spot inside of him once more and he was exploding without the use of his cannons.

As Genos panted, John tried to pull out of him but Genos held him in place with his legs, groaning at the feel of the hard heat still inside of him.

"Build me back up," Genos said against John's lips, "Like this."

"God," John swallowed, "You're going to be the death of me."

Kisses were opened mouth, more tongue than lips as John began to move. Each thrust like stroking cooling embers to spark them back to flame, over stimulating Genos sensitive body from his previous orgasm and making him shiver. It was almost more intense than sex when he was already hard, pleasure coursing through him to bring his erection back to life but overflowing every nerve and sensor he had.

Before Genos had no time to fantasize, his fantasies having brought him to his point of previous urgency that he hadn't had time for anything but to satisfy the physical. Even more with his body unable to fully process the building burn, his mind betrayed him.

Saitama's voice was panting into Genos' ear, his hands gripping him so tight without crushing him like they could any enemy. Branding kisses, scorching against his synthetic skin and metal plating that marked him as his sensei's even if they left no mark behind.

This time when John brought him over the edge, Genos did not cry. Instead he watched John's face when he came, and he saw John, how intense his expression was when he came unlike Saitama's when he gave Genos a lesson in being a hero.

Once John's breath was a little calmer, Genos pulled him down and kissed him, running his finger over John's scalp in a way he knew Saitama would never allow, the skin feeling silky under the sensor pads of Genos' finger tips.

Slowly Genos pulled back just enough to lick John's lips and look into John's blue eyes.

"Again."


End file.
